Sword Art Online - Travel to the Future
by DeadlyNightshade2002
Summary: Emily Winters was just an ordinary schoolgirl who had an ordinary life. But that all ended when she landed herself in the year 2020, two years before the game Sword Art Online was released! Now she is stuck in Japan and cannot get back to her time. Then she ends up having to play the death game alongside her 'brother', Kirigaya Kazuto, whose family took her in. "Link Start!"
1. To the Future!

**Chapter one**

 **A/N: I do not own SAO. Enjoy!**

"What the-" I started to say, my eyes widening.

But I was cut off when the pitch-black darkness swallowed me. It was like black hole, it seemed like it was never going to end. I screamed. (As any sane person would do if they had been sucked into a black hole that had just randomly appeared in the middle of your classroom.) I was travelling so fast that my head started spinning and I passed out.

When I came to, I was lying in a bed in a room that had white walls. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, probably full of clothes, and a bookcase in the corner of the room There was a large computer on a desk which was at the window, and there were a couple of books and sheets there as well. Sitting at the desk was a dark-haired boy who looked to be around fourteen...

Wait, what?!

I yelped and fell out of the bed with a crash.

The boy jerked awake. He looked down at me.

I blinked.

"Um. Hi?"

He smiled awkwardly.

Well, it's not every day that you wake up in someone else's bed who is of the opposite sex and that said person is a complete and utter stranger and is asleep in the same room as you.

God knows what may have occurred when I was knocked out...

"Oh. Good. You're awake. I'll just go downstairs and let my aunt know." He said, nervously.

I watched as the boy, (someone tell me his name already! It's getting annoying just calling him "boy"), walked out of the room and down the stairs.

A few minutes later, he came back in with a young woman who had dark hair like him which was pinned back. She had grey eyes like her nephew and a gentle smile on her face.

"Ah. You're awake. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Um. Good, I guess." I replied, then asking, "Not to be rude or anything, but, who are you?"


	2. I'm stuck in Japan and speak Japanese 1

**Chapter Two**

 **Previously...**

"Good. You're awake. I'll just go downstairs and let my aunt know." He said,

nervously.

I watched as the boy, (someone tell me his name already! It's getting annoying just

calling him "boy"), walked out of the room and down the stairs.

A few minutes later, he came back in with a young woman who had dark hair like him

which was pinned back. She had grey eyes like her nephew and a gentle smile on her

face.

"Ah. You're awake. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Um. Good, I guess." I replied, then asking, "Not to be rude or anything, but, who are you?"

•••

They both looked to me in surprise. Then they blushed.

"Oh goodness! You must think us awfully rude!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm Kirigaya Midori and this is my nephew Kazuto."

"Oh. It's fine. Don't worry about it Kirigaya-san." I replied, noticing that the name was Japanese, so adding 'san' onto the end of her name.

"Just Midori is fine."

"And just call me Kazuto." the boy, now dubbed Kazuto, added.

"Um, ok. Anyway, I'm Emily Winters. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling slightly.

"Hm. That's an English name." Kazuto said, thoughtfully, then continuing, "So, could you tell me how you fell out of the sky through some sort of portal onto solid tarmac and somehow miraculously survived?"

My jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT?"

I thought furiously. 'How do I get out of this? Thankfully, I don't really have to try to make them believe me about the portal but how do I explain surviving falling from a great height? Heck, I don't even know myself!'

"I guess it was a good idea then that we decided to not take you to the hospital in case they wanted to use you as a guinea pig" he muttered under his breath.

"They would do that?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not sure but better safe than sorry." He replied, "You speak Japanese really well by the way. Not many foreigners your age can speak it so fluently."

What? But I don't speak Japanese!

"But, but, I don't even speak Japanese!" I stammered.

"But you're speaking it right now," Kazuto said, confused.

"No, I'm not, I'm speaking English. Aren't I...?"


End file.
